User talk:Marcheto
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lost Girl TV show Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nickclark89 (Talk) 08:51, January 20, 2012 OMG I was totally just watching episodes looking for a shot of The Dal. Nice find. Cwluc 20:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Did it :) Nickclark89 14:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) The changes I made to the Nadia page were for spelling and grammar reasons. No information was changed. Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Please remove codes from copy/paste text Your addition to the Rayner page contained the following imbedded codes: : I removed it from the text but you can see it in the page history. Please remember to remove the codes used in other websites when you copy/paste anything to a wiki page. Many problems were created in wiki pages because other editors included codes in their contributions that screwed up some areas of the pages involved. Thank you. Virago a-go-go (talk) 22:07, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, it was unintentional. I forgot to switch to source. Sorry again. Marcheto (talk) 16:36, January 15, 2014 (UTC) : :-) Totally understand. Thank you for being so reasonable. Virago a-go-go (talk) 01:25, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Rainer vs. Rayner As I said I would when the spelling with an "i" appeared in an episode -- and his name appeared written in Origin -- I have manually changed the spelling of Rayner to Rainer throughout the wiki. Unfortunately, changing the title of the article deleted the Talk page associated with the former title. But I'm sure you'll remember our exchange about his name in it. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 09:40, February 10, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, I remember :) And for me it's not about me being right, it's about what's canon (I hang around the Star Wars wiki way too much). I haven't seen the new episode yet so thanks for the info. Marcheto (talk) 08:37, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Rainer + husband + Lord of Darkness info I just saw your edits in the Bo and Rainer pages. I'm not so sure that her "marriage" is going to be something that was real and final. Also, neither she nor Rainer knew that their going through with the ritual and being married was actually a trick meant to open the portal to hell and release the Lord of Darkness -- so the information added to the Rainer page about this is incorrect. The Knight made the incantation in Latin and it needs to be translated to know exactly what she said. All this aside, I'm glad you're getting involved with the wiki again. Virago a-go-go (talk) 13:39, February 12, 2014 (UTC) : I'm planning on doing a more thorough edit on the subject later today if that's okay. It will involve a rewording and a little more info since I wasn't really happy with the way it sounded when I read it after the edit. Marcheto (talk) 14:04, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::You're probably very busy to stay on top of it, so rather than have it fall too far to the back of the backburner, I went ahead and edited the information in Rainer's page and Bo's page. I know that days can become weeks, and weeks can become months, so I've learned to just jump on what needs to be edited before too much time passes. I hope you don't mind that I took the initiative. Virago a-go-go (talk) 12:03, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I don't mind at all. It's better for the wiki this way and for the users and that's what counts here. But since I'm in the middle of finals at the university things other than studying get on the back burner :) Marcheto (talk) 16:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC)